(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recipient designed to contain a fluid, wherein said recipient is equipped with a sterile transfer system for the fluid inside said recipient. The invention also relates to an aseptic transfer process of a fluid from a first recipient to another recipient of the invention.
It typically applies to the case where the first recipient is a flexible bag containing a medical fluid and the recipient of the invention is a rigid jar.
(2) Prior Art
In the field of blood transfusions, classically the blood is taken and its constituents such as plasma and the red blood cell concentrates are separated into bag systems such as those described in the document EP-A1-526678. These systems, called closed, permit the sterility of the separated blood constituents to be guaranteed.
Once they are separated into different bags, the blood cell constituents may undergo different treatments such as filtration, bacterial and/or viral decontamination or freeze drying.
However, certain treatments may not be carried out in the bags of the closed system used to sample or separate the blood cell constituents. For example, certain treatments require the blood cell constituents to be transferred to rigid jars, especially made of glass.
There are many types of transfer devices in the medical field, especially for the medicinal reconstitution of a medication contained in a glass jar to an infusion bag. Such a device is described for example in the document EP-A1-1034772. However, this type of device does not permit the aseptic transfer of fluid between a bag and a jar.
The document EP-A1-0548577 describes a stopper for a jar comprising a sealed tube designed to make a sterile connection with another sealed tube, for example that of an infusion bag or a syringe. This specific stopper permits the transfer of the fluid contained in the jar to be made to the jar or syringe in a sealed in a closed system.
This set up requires a specific stopper to be made which, apart from the cost, is a constraint for subsequent handling of the sealed jar. Furthermore, the stopper function may be damaged when the tube is passed through it.